Only You, Not The Other
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: "Baik, sebenarnya kenapa kalian membutuhkanku?" / "Kenapa kau menghilang selama 2 tahun?" / "Bukan urusanmu" / "Jadi Misinya kali ini tentang..." / tanpa para reviwer cerita ini tidak akan berjalan, hanya anda yang akan menentukan cerita ini :3 Mind to Review


**Only you, Not The Other**

.

.

.

**No bacot, langsung saja :D**

.

**Happy Reading Minna**

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : Gaje, OOC, TYPOS yang berupa ranjau dan tidak di harapkan untuk di injak !, Alur kecepatan (maybe), dan yang merusak mata lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance and Adventure**

**Rated : T**

**Michi-san pinjem karakternya sama OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO! Saya bangga pada anda!**

**Pairings : SASU x HINA and NARU x SAKU(Little)**

**NB: Fic ini tidak ada kesamaan dari manapun, jadi jangan bilang saya mencontek atau yang lain-lain.**

**Here we are!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't Like? Just Click Back!**

**NO FLAME! :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**01-09-20xx**

**10:00 AM**

Pagi hari, tepatnya tanggal satu bulan sembilan dan tahun dua ribu dua belas tepatnya di bandara Konoha Airport, terdapat seseorang gadis yang baru sampai di tujuannya yaitu Konoha dan sedang menunggui seseorang. Setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya gadis itu menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya atau seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

"Apa kabar?" Sapa laki-laki yang menjemputnya.

"Baik, sebenarnya kenapa kalian membutuhkanku?" Balas gadis itu dan dengan segera memberikan koper kepada laki-laki tersebut.

"Nanti saja baru akan kujelaskan. Ayo, waktu kita tidak banyak." Tanpa banyak komentar gadis itu langsung mengikuti laki-laki itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

**SKIP TIME**

Gadis dan laki-laki itu sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Bangunan tersebut terkesan mewah, namun letak bagunannya sedikit terpencil. Mungkin saja karena tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun. Dengan segera laki-laki tersebut masuk ke bangunan itu dan disusul dengan gadis tersebut.

"Tadaima" sapa laki-laki itu ketika membuka pintu.

"Okaeri Teme!, kenapa lama sekali?" Teriak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan ceria

"Hn, yang penting aku disini kan, Dobe?" Balas laki-laki tersebut yang di panggil Teme.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu Hinata?" Laki-laki yang di panggil Dobe langsung menanyakan kabar sahabatnya yang sudah menghilang selama 2 tahun itu.

"Baik kok Naruto-kun." Balas gadis tersebut yang dipanggil dengan nama Hinata. Dengan segera laki-laki yang di panggil Naruto nyegir gembira.

Tiba-tiba datang gadis berambut pink datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, ternyata kalian sudah sampai." Ujar gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Hn" balas laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Gomen Hinata-chan aku tidak sempat menyambutmu tadi." Tambah gadis berambut pink itu dengan muka menyesal.

"Ahhh, tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan itu tidak bermasalah untukku." Hinata tidak terlihat marah dengan segera tersenyum kepada Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Oh iya! Anggap saja rumah sendiri, sekarang kau adalah anggota keluarga kami begitu Teme akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu, lagipula kamar kalian bersebelahan." Jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Ayo,biar kubawakan kopermu" Dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat koper milik Hinata dan menginisialkan untuk ikut dengannya.

Setelah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan belok ke arah kiri terlihatlah 2 kamar yang berpintu classic dengan segera Sasuke membuka pintu kamar yang berpintu classic warna ungu gelap, dan meletakkan koper berwarna ungu muda milik Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Beristirahatlah, nanti pukul 5 sore kita akan berkumpul di ruang tengah." Jelas Sasuke disertai anggukan Hinata.

"Sekarang kamar ini milikmu, susun juga pakaianmu di lemari itu, kuncinya ada di meja rias." Jelas Sasuke lagi dan langsung menutup pintu Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata melihat pemandangan kamarnya, wallpaper berwarna ungu muda dan bedcover berwarna ungu tua yang bersifat classic dan elegan, dan tidak usah dijelaskan lagi ruangan itu semua berwarna ungu sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Ternyata mereka masih ingat apa yang kusuka." Guman Hinata dan langsung duduk di tepi ranjang.

**SKIP TIME**

**05:00 PM**

Terlihat semua sudah berkumpul dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan dan juga meja yang berbentuk bulat classic.

Sakura duduk bersama Naruto, di samping Sakura adalah Hinata dan disebelah Hinata disusul dengan Sasuke.

"Eheemm, baiklah kita akan mulai." Naruto memulai berbicara selaku Ketua.

"Sebenarnya.., alasan kami menyuruhmu kembali Hinata adalah..., untuk bergabung bersama tim mata-mata kami." Tambah Naruto langsung ke intinya.

"Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Naruto di sertai dengan tatapan mereka bertiga minus Hinata.

"Baiklah...,Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Hinata dengan bingung.

"Karena kau memiliki talenta yang menarik." Jawab Naruto dengan segera disertai dengan anggukkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura mempunyai kemampuan sebagai Hacker dan melarikan diri , Naruto mempunyai kemampuan serangan jarak jauh(Pistol) dan dalam hal mengintai dan kau mempunyai kemampuan serangan jarak jauh dan dekat serta melarikan diri." Jelas Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi.. Dari mana kalian tau itu semua?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang kujelaskan tadi?, Sakura mempunyai kemampuan Hacker sehingga dia bisa melacak keberadaanmu dan kemampuanmu." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong.., kemampuan Sasuke-kun apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

"Hahahahaha, Hinata-chan..,Sasuke mempunyai kemampuan persis seperti dirimu kalian memang serasi deh." Tawa Naruto di sertai godaan di tambah dengan cekikikan dari Sakura.

Dengan seketika Sasuke dan Hinata Blushing.

"Kalau begitu rapat ditutup, besok akan diberitahukan misinya dan juga makan malam di mulai pukul tujuh malam." Jelas Naruto

"Selamat istirahat sampai makan malam" Tambah Naruto di susul dengan Sakura dan Sasuke dan pastinya juga dengan Hinata.

Tak terasa sudah 1 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk rapat, tersisa 1 jam lagi untuk istirahat. Hinata yang sangat lelah sudah terbaring lelah di kasurnya yang 15 menit istirahat Hinata segera mandi di kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di kamarnya. Dan setelah selesai mandi, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus berwarna ungu serta celana ponggol berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang basah segera ia geraikan. Setelah merasa siap Hinata segera turun ke bawah untuk makan malam.

**07.00 PM**

Ternyata Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke sudah duduk di mejanya masing-masing dan mereka juga menunggu Hinata yang sudah duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Gomen..aku terlambat" Sapa Hinata ke mereka semua.

"Santai saja Hinata-chan..." Balas Naruto di sertai dengan anggukan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Di meja makan sudah tersedia makanan ala Prancis, dan mereka pun sudah memulai tanpa banyak bicara.

Setelah selesai, Naruto segera menyuruh maid di rumah untuk membersihkan sisa makanan mereka dan dengan segera mereka berempat berjalan ke arah ruang tamu untuk rapat mendadak.

"Baiklah kita akan memulai rapat yang mendadak ini" Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita akan memulai sebuah misi penting." Tambah Naruto.

"Misi apakah itu?" Tanya Sasuke di sertai anggukan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Mungkin sebaiknya besok baru diberitahukan misinya, karena aku lihat kalian semua terlihat capek dan takut kalian mempunyai beban nanti" Jelas Naruto yang disertai anggukan lagi dari mereka bertiga tanda setuju atas yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidur, besok pukul tujuh pagi kita akan bertemu untuk sarapan dan pemberitahuan misi awal kalian sebelum memulai misi jam 7 ya untuk sarapan bersama." Terlihat senyum seringgaian Naruto yang misterius, namun mereka bertiga tidak memperdulikannya.

"Baiklah..., Rapat ditutup dan Oyasumi.." Naruto pun segera menutup rapatnya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat dan juga karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Dengan seketika Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan pergi kekamar sebelum Hinata mencapai Knock pintunya Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kenapa kau menghilang selama 2 tahun?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukan urusanmu" Balas Hinata sambil mencoba untuk melepas pegangan Sasuke dari tangannya, namun usahanya tersebut gagal.

"Baiklah kalau tidak boleh tau, Oyasumi." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengendorkan pegangannya terhadap Hinata

"Oyasumi" Balas Hinata yang terlihat lega karena tangannya sudah terlepas. Dan segera Hinata membuka Knock pintunya dan menutupnya kembali.

Terlihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Oyasumi Hime" Gumam Sasuke dengan suara kecil dan segera masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

"Hoooaammmm,sebaiknya aku tidur.., perjalanan tadi sangatlah melelahkan" Guman Hinata sambil menyetel alarm HP nya untuk membangunkan dirinya esok pagi.

"Oyasumi" Guman Hinata lagi setelah selesai menggosok gigi, mencuci muka, juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna ungu dan menyetel alarm, tak lupa juga ia menghidupkan AC yang terdapat di kamar tersebut.

Terlihatlah Hinata yang sudah tidur terlelap.

06.00 AM in the Morning

Shonen Uso one two three! Uso wo tsuke!

"Hooaammmm..Ohayou." Gumam Hinata sambil mematikan Alarm yang berbunyi dengan segera ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan beranjak mandi setelah pandangannya mulai jelas.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian yang biasa. Ia mengenakan Kaus berwarna biru dan celana pendek hitam rambutnya pun di ikat kuda yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis, karena dingin ia segera mematikan AC lalu beranjak ke bawah.

Eating Room 07.00 AM

Hinata sudah duduk, dan terlihat semua sudah berkumpul. Terlihat Naruto mengenakan Kaus berwarna orange dengan celana ponggol jeans, Sakura menggunakan tank top hitam dan celana pendek putih, dan Sasuke mengenakan kaus biru dongker dengn dipadukan dengan celana ponggol hitam.

"Ohayou" sapa Hinata kepada mereka bertiga

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" Balas Sakura

"Hn" balas Sasuke

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nyenyak sekali Naruto-kun, Aku nyaman dengan kamar baruku" Seru Hinata dengan senyum.

"Kita mulai saja sarapannya, setelah itu kita akan memberitahu misinya" Sambung Naruto dan mereka pun memulai acara sarapan mereka.

**SKIP TIME**

**LIVING ROOM**

**08.00 AM**

"Baik.., Terima kasih sudah berkumpul, kali ini aku akan memberitahukan misinya" Sapa Naruto dan langsung diberikan tatapan penasaran oleh Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura.

"Jadi Misinya kali ini tentang..."

TBC

**Saya butuh Review untuk kelanjutan cerita ini..**

**Jadi saya butuh review untuk saran misi yang di berikan !**

**Ayo berikan review mu !**

**Mungkin saja salah satu dari saran kalian bisa masuk dalam cerita ini !**

**Maaf Romancenya belum terasa !**

**Ok.. Cukup ! Kali ini fic ini aneh ya? *mewek**

**Yahh saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin *ngeles**

**Kritik dan Saran yang mebangun sekaligus pujian #ngarep di terima sebesar lapangan sepak bola di sini.**

**Ingat ya...**

**Saran untuk Misi ! ;)**

**Keep it OR Delete It?**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**


End file.
